


Good Eatin'

by deluxemycroft



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Breathplay, Cannibalism, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Dark Winchesters, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Post-Cage, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Cannibalism, Threesome, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, autocannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluxemycroft/pseuds/deluxemycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's what they don't tell you about those Winchester brothers--the younger one likes to eat people. The older one likes to kill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Eatin'

**Author's Note:**

> read the warnings!!!! this is very dark and contains a lot of Bad Things
> 
> first time wincest. cannibalism. necrophilia. rape of an omc. blood drinking. murder of an omc. some talk about sam in the cage with lucifer and michael (rape, cannibalism, self-cannibalism). dark dean and dark sam. more specific warnings at the end for spoiler purposes

Ruby was the first one to find out. She was smart and quick on her feet and pet Sam’s hair while he sucked on her arm, pressing her thigh to his dick and letting him ride her. She brought it up once, Sam eyes locked on her bleeding wrist, casually asking Sam if he wanted to bite into her skin and tear away at her until he was gnawing on her bones. Her vessel healed fast, after all.

Just the thought made him come in his pants.

They never made it that far, though. He ended up letting Lucifer out of his cage before anything could happen. He put Lucifer back in the cage and went along with him before Dean could find out.

Lucifer knew. Lucifer knew him inside and out, knew his molecules, knew the sinew in his muscles. Lucifer knew Sam better than he knew himself. He knew what Sam was going to do before Sam had even considered it. He knew Sam’s secrets. He knew everything, from the truth about Dean to how long Sam had been harboring these _desires_. He knew.

Sam ate a lot of demons in hell.

The cage was made to hold an archangel, not a human. It wasn’t a tangible thing, in no way similar to prisons on earth, but it had held Lucifer for eons. It was cramped, as much as something without space could be cramped, with the three of them in there. Adam was so buried inside his own self, underneath Michael, that he wasn’t really there anymore. Sam had swallowed Lucifer but spit him back out inside the cage. There was only so much Sam’s love for Dean could do to suppress the devil. He’d kept him down long enough to save Dean, after all. That was really all that mattered.

Lucifer could force Sam out of the cage, into hell, but he couldn’t make him go back in. The demons did that. They didn’t want a human in hell. It was wrong, just like everything else about Sam. 

Being forced out of the cage was almost as painful as the fall down into it. His soul and body had to slip through God-created grace, a massive black wall of white, and he could only move so quickly in order not to shear his soul from his body. 

He was sent on missions from Lucifer. Sam tried to escape hell but the demons always dragged him back down. They threw him back into the cage and reveled in his screams. The cage was Lucifer’s playground, after all, and Sam was all that could occupy his time. There were only so many hell-shaking arguments Lucifer and Michael could have until they were bored and focused their energy on Sam.

Demon flesh was even better than demon blood. Demon blood tasted like fire and sweet sulfur and oil, and flesh was thick and juicy and squished between Sam’s teeth and slid down his throat smoother than rare steak. He savored the sulfur tang in the back of his throat and the ache of his stomach as he ate and ate and ate. He ate until Lucifer told him to stop.

Wounds in the cage healed as fast as Lucifer wanted them to. Lucifer liked to hang him from meat hooks and heal them into his skin and then have him bleed for days from slices no deeper than paper cuts. Or tie Sam to a chair and set him on fire and force him to eat his own charred, seared skin. Sam once cut off his own leg, sawed through the hip joint with a dull knife, and methodically ate the entire thing before Lucifer let his leg grow back.

To his surprise, he tasted different from the demons. More human. He didn’t have that sulfur twist. He’d always thought he would taste just like a demon, with the yellow-eyed demon’s blood in him and all the demon blood he drank. He drank his own blood and marveled at the way it didn’t stick in his throat and line his mouth like demon blood had.

Sam learned he liked the taste of human meat more than he liked demon meat. After all the torture and the millennia of pain, it was his only escape. It was the only way to make the pain stop. Lucifer warped his soul in a way only the devil could.

Then his body was stolen.

Sam’s screams reached the gates of hell itself. _Demons_ , creatures born of pain and anger and trickery, winced as his screams echoed throughout hell. There had never been quiet from the cage but there had been times of calm; now the cage was a raging storm and Sam was caught up in the middle of it.

Lucifer had never been kind to him. The devil did nothing that wasn’t shrouded in trickery and double crosses and bribery and lies. Every time Sam thought, for half a second even, that whatever remnants of angel were still left in the devil were shining through, Lucifer ramped up the knives and the fire and the ice and the feel of Sam’s own beating heart in his hands. 

The hurt to his soul was worse than the hurt to his body. He could retreat inside himself when Lucifer was forcing him open or using wire to cut through his joints and leave him a limbless torso for as long as it took him to beg for the rest of himself back. When he was just a soul, everything was intensified. Everything hurt more. He was a small ball of light surrounded by the staggering grace of archangels. There was no escape.

When he woke up in his body, he had a sense of not remembering something important. He thought it was just what he had gone through in the cage, but once Cas broke his wall to get back at Dean, he laid in bed that night staring at the ceiling, mouth open, desperate and hungry.

He didn’t do anything about it. He wouldn’t dare, not with Dean around.

Dean knew him too well. Even after all they had gone, all the wedges they had driven between them, Dean knew Sam better than Sam knew himself.

It was starting to become an uncomfortable trend in Sam’s life. Everyone knew Sam. He was never allowed to have secrets or to keep parts of himself safe from someone else. He wasn’t allowed to be someone who was separate-from-Dean. It was always Sam-and-Dean, not just Sam.

He didn’t want to be just Sam, but he wanted the option.

It happened one night in some bar in some hick town. Some girl with long brown hair and honey eyes and pouty lips and tits all over the place was sidled up to Dean, eating up his shitty jokes and green eyes and free drinks. Sam couldn’t get his eyes off the hand Dean splayed possessively across the swell of her ass.

He wanted to throw her onto a bed and suck bruises into her skin wherever Dean had touched her, sink his teeth into her skin and chew into her until he was choking on her blood and feeling her flesh slide slickly down his throat. He wanted to bite into her back until he could see her bones and he wanted to sever her spinal cord with his teeth and peel her spine from her body and fuck into the space left behind. He wanted to cover himself in her blood and fuck her dead body and chew on her cooling skin and then suck Dean’s cock until his brother came all over his face.

Sam dry heaved into his melted Coke and abandoned it on the table, grabbing his books and notes and storming out of the bar, ignoring the angry calls after he bumped into a few people. He made his way to the parking lot before remembering Dean had the impala keys, and the last time he’d jimmied one of the impala’s locks Dean had bashed his head against a wall and he’d had a bruise for a week and a half.

Dropping his books on the trunk, Sam twisted his fingers in his hair and crouched down, pressing his elbows to his knees and pulling as hard as he could. He’d been able to control the thoughts before the cage but Lucifer had twisted him up and torn open every secret he’d held and given him just enough of a taste of human flesh that he couldn’t keep himself away from it.

Dean was going to find out. Dean would be able to tell in the way Sam’s eyes lingered on certain people or the way he sometimes started chewing on his nails and ended up absently gnawing on the ends of his fingers. He knew Dean was already suspicious of Sam now ordering a rare-cooked burger at every few diners and only eating the lettuce and the meat. Out of everything else, there were only two things Dean couldn’t know, and Sam was torn as to which was more terrifying.

Scuffed boots filtered into Sam’s vision and he blinked, slowly untangling his fingers from fistfuls of loose hair, cautiously making his way back to his feet and ducking his head to look down at Dean.

“You alright?”

Sam shrugged, scooping up his books as Dean unlocked the impala’s trunk. He dumped them into the trunk then looked at Dean, meeting cloudy green eyes. “You goin’ back with that girl?”

Dean slammed the impala’s trunk and jabbed Sam’s side with his elbow, winking at him and making his way to the driver’s side door. “You’re the only girl I need, Sammy,” Dean told him, and Sam shook his torn-out hair from his hands before getting into their car and rolling his eyes at his brother.

Dean drove past the motel they’d stayed at the night before and they headed out of town, Dean tapping his fingers on the wheel to the rhythm of whatever crappy old cassette their dad had passed down to Dean. Sam knew Dean liked to pretend he was his own person but sometimes, not so much anymore, Sam saw flashes of their dad in him and it shook Sam down to his core.

The good parts of Dean far outweighed the bad parts.

Sam watched his brother out of the corner of his eye as he drove, watched the way he swiped his tongue over his lips and kept one hand on the wheel and one hand splayed over his thigh and how he glanced over at Sam every three minutes. They’d gone about fifty miles before Sam looked back at the road and he settled back in his seat, turning his head to look out his window. 

Dean cleared his throat after another twenty miles. “So, you wanna tell me what’s goin’ on? Haven’t seen you look at a chick I was pickin’ up like that since you were 15 or so.”

Sam tried not to shift awkwardly in his seat but didn’t really manage it. He remembered being 15 and trying to deal with being so in love with Dean his heart hurt, he remembered being 15 and hating everything about their dad and wanting _out_ so bad but knowing he could never leave Dean, and he remembered being 15 and walking in on Dean making out with some girl and wanting to shove her out of Dean’s lap and straddle Dean’s hips and bite down on Dean’s neck.

“Just got some stuff on my mind.”

Dean shook his head, swinging his arm up onto the bench seat and grazing the back of Sam’s neck with the tips of his fingers. Sam automatically tilted his head into Dean’s touch, ducking down to press his cheek to Dean’s palm, turning in his seat towards Dean and closing his eyes. 

“You need to talk to me.”

Sam kept his eyes shut as they pulled off the road, and he only pulled away from Dean’s hand when Dean turned off the impala. Dean got out of the car and went up to lean against the hood.

Sam followed after a minute or so. He slid right up against Dean’s side and leaned his head on his brother’s shoulder, something warm settling in his stomach when Dean wrapped an arm around his waist.

“This about what I think it’s about?”

“I don’t know what you think it’s about,” Sam muttered, straightening up and tilting his head back to look up at the stars. It was probably going to rain later.

“You told me about…Lucifer makin’ you eat…demons…while you were in hell. Figure it was about that, given the way you were staring at that chick.”

He went cold. Of all the things Dean could never know about him, of the two secrets Sam had left that only Lucifer knew…Dean knew _that one_ , the one that he was sure even worse than being in love with your brother, even worse than demon blood, even worse than letting the devil out of his cage.

“I wouldn’t ever…I never told you…”

Dean was still leaning against the hood of their car, arms now crossed over his chest, head tilted towards Sam. “You were pretty out of it, seeing Lucifer in every corner, tryin’ to figure out what’s real and what ain’t, and I’ll admit, I took advantage. I asked you about some stuff I shouldn’t’ve asked about. You told me you wanted to eat people, and about a hundred other things Lucifer made you do to yourself and to demons, but that was the big one. You never mentioned it again so I figured it wasn’t that big of a deal, but I saw the way you were lookin’ at that girl tonight, and I kinda realized what was goin’ on.”

“Does it hurt when you talk that much?”

Dean snorted and something tight in the air between them loosened. “Makes me need a drink.”

They stood in silence for a few minutes before it all fell from Sam’s mouth. He couldn’t stop it. Once he knew that Dean knew it was like he needed to tell Dean everything.

“I noticed it when I was 12, I think. I saw this guy and I just…realized I wanted to figure out what his veins tasted like. It was just this…thought. Like I just saw him and that’s what I wanted to do. It started happening with all those girls you brought home. Whenever I saw you kissin’ some girl, I just wanted to throw her down and bite her skin off and…”

“Take her place, huh? You wanted to kiss your big brother, ain’t that right?”

Sam’s head spun. He felt like his muscles had been turned into taffy and that he was slowly sinking in a pool of honey. “How—”

Dean was suddenly in front of him, one hand cradling Sam’s jaw and the other wrapped around his hip. “You never shut the hell up,” he grumbled, and then tipped Sam’s chin down so he could tilt up and press their mouths together.

Every cell in Sam’s body lit up and he opened his mouth to Dean, feeling the slick of their lips slide together and their tongues meeting and the twist of Dean’s fingers in his hair and on his hip.

After a minute, Dean pulled away and slipped his hand under Sam’s shirt, the touch of his skin like a brand against Sam’s shirt. Dean tilted Sam’s head back and bit down on his neck, causing Sam to suck his teeth and let out a breathy keen. Sam slid his arms around Dean’s waist, fisting his hands in the dirty fabric of Dean’s shirt. 

“You need to bite me, Sammy?” Dean growled against Sam’s neck.

Saliva pooled in Sam’s mouth and he nodded, tugging his head back and looking down at his brother. Dean’s eyes were dark and bright and green, filled with sly lust and as deep as the sea. “Tell me where you wanna do it, baby boy.”

Dean’s stomach pressed into Sam’s belly and before he could stop himself, Sam’s hips snapped forward and he came in his pants. Dean snorted into Sam’s shoulder and hastily undid Sam’s belt and zipper, stuffing his hand in Sam’s boxers and scooping up Sam’s come. Sam leaned back against the impala’s hood, on the verge of gasping, as Dean shoved his own pants down and rucked up his shirt, spreading Sam’s come over his belly.

“You’re gonna lick this off and then you’re gonna bite me. You hear me? I don’t want you taking too much but you can get enough to get a mouthful. Gotta be enough of me to stitch up. And I’ll find you a girl or a boy you can chew open.”

Sam fell to his knees and prayed at the shrine of his brother.

He barely tasted his own come as he licked across Dean’s belly, all soft skin and hard muscle. Scars were thick against his tongue and he nosed against Dean’s happy trail, feeling Dean’s cock hard and throbbing against his neck. He passed over Dean’s stomach twice, feeling the warm skin with the tips of his fingers, before he found a spot just below the ribs, the skin soft and unmarred.

He leaned back to look up at his brother. “You sure?” His voice was barely more than a rasp, and Sam felt drunk on the fact he was going to be able to do this, be able to feel Dean slide down his throat, be able to truly _taste_ his brother for the first time. He’d never thought that he’d ever be able to kiss Dean, let alone do this.

Dean cupped Sam’s jaw and tugged his mouth back to the spot Sam had clearly chosen. “Bite me, bitch.”

Sam pressed a kiss to the spot and whispered, “Jerk,” before opening his jaw and biting down.

It was harder on earth to get his teeth under the skin and really get the blood flowing, harder to rip and tear. Dean was grunting above him and his hips were twitching, his hand twisted back in Sam’s hair. Sam ground his teeth in, wrapping his big hands around Dean’s hips, ripping and tearing at Dean’s skin until he got to the meat and the fat and the blood.

Dean tasted sweet, like human with something extra. Something softer, brighter. This was why the angels had wanted him, Sam thought, before he finally gained a mouthful of Dean, of Dean’s thick blood and fat and skin and muscle, and pulled, feeling wet fibers stick in his dull human teeth, the taste of his brother warm and thick and heaven-sent against his tongue.

He never wanted to swallow Dean down, but Sam leaned his back against the impala’s front end and tilted his head back to look up at Dean, seeing his brother’s flushed cheeks and wide, lust-shot eyes. Dean’s boxer briefs were soaked through with precum and Sam’s mouth watered around the muscle.

Sam’s eyes dropped down to the hole in Dean’s side. It was small, no more than an inch across, but fairly deep. He would probably have to do two layers of stitches.

Carefully, Sam tilted his head back and let Dean’s thick muscle slide down his throat, immediately leaning forward and licking up the blood seeping from Dean’s wound. Dean’s hand tightened in his hair and yanked his head back.

Dean’s other hand came up and cupped Sam’s jaw, slipping his thumb up to slide it in Sam’s mouth. “Better keep that open,” Dean rasped, his voice shot, and Sam desperately yanked down Dean’s pants and boxer briefs and knelt there, on his knees, mouth open.

Dean just stared at him, blood slowly sliding down his torso, staining his pants, highlighting his deep breathing, and Sam finally brought his hands down from Dean’s hips to feed himself Dean’s wide, hot cock.

He fingered the wound his mouth had made as Dean’s hips shoved in and out of his mouth, the head of his dick sliding into the pocket of Sam’s throat, his teeth coated with blood, somehow restraining the urge to bite down and chew until he had all of Dean inside of him. He was able to keep the tips of his fingers inside the wound on Dean’s side as he choked on Dean’s dick, trying desperately to keep his blood-tinged saliva from dripping down his chin. He needed to keep all of Dean inside of him, to absorb his sweet-tasting big brother down into his own cells, just in case Dean never let him do this again.

Above him, Dean tightened his grip on Sam’s hair and grunted, “Gonna fuck your pretty mouth and f-fuckin’ fill you up with my come an-and make you choke on it. _Fuck_!”

He yanked Sam’s chin forward and stuffed his cock in Sam’s mouth, feeling the slick slide of Sam’s throat gagging around him, releasing his grip on Sam’s hair to push his fingers into the wound Sam had bitten into him. Sam moaned around Dean’s cock, the vibrations causing Dean to swear and twist his hand harder in Sam’s hair, and all too soon, Dean came down Sam’s throat, pulling out just soon enough so Sam could catch the last spurt of come on his tongue.

The two of them stayed there, Dean’s twitching, over-sensitive cock warm in Sam’s waiting, blood-stained mouth, and after a few minutes, Sam pulled it out of his throat and swallowed, tilting his head back to look up at Dean. He stroked the long, bloody fingers of his right hand over Dean’s dick, half in love with it already.

Dean slipped his thumb into Sam’s mouth, bringing down his other hand to stroke the bloody tips of his fingers over Sam’s pink lips. “Gonna get my boy back to our place and get this taken care of. Tomorrow I’ll find you some pretty little girl or boy for you to open up an’ chew your way into, but tonight I’m gonna fuck that little tight ass of yours. You got that, Sammy?”

Half in a daze from the warmth in his gut and the feeling of Dean’s hands on and in his mouth, Sam slowly nodded and let Dean help him to his feet, eyes locked on Dean’s soft cock. Half of him thought this had to be some sort of djinn dream and the other half wanted to take what it could get until Dean came to his senses. “Can—Can I just hold it? Just…just in my mouth?”

Dean shrugged and pushed Sam towards his side of the car, sliding one bloody hand down his long, thick length. Sam scrambled into the car and couldn’t look away as Dean thumbed the head and pushed just the tip of his nail into the slit, barely able to stop himself from drooling. As Dean slid into his seat and started the engine, he shifted in his seat enough to lean his cock against the bottom of the steering wheel.

“Gonna get kinda cold without a good hot mouth on it,” Dean muttered, and Sam took a deep breath to restrain himself. Dean hadn’t even put a towel down on the seat, and he was still bleeding. Hopefully the motel would be close so Sam could lick Dean’s blood of the seat.

Slowly, Sam twisted around on the bench seat so he could curl his head onto Dean’s lap, his legs uncomfortably hanging off onto the floor. Dean wasn’t hard at all, just soft and wide and long and Sam was desperate to feel him again. He ran his tongue up the length of Dean’s dick and then suckled on the head, grunting at the taste of Dean’s drying blood. He managed to get Dean halfway in his mouth and wrapped a hand around the rest, closing his eyes as they drove back to the motel, comforted by the weight on Dean’s dick on his tongue and the smell of him in his nose. Sam was still hard but it felt like his own erection paled in comparison to how good it felt to finally have the freedom to touch Dean the way he’d always dreamed he would be able to.

//

Dean had pulled Sam off his cock and shoved him into the motel room, telling him to get naked while Dean brought in the med kit. Sam didn’t know how he should be expected to stitch Dean up now, especially while he knew what Dean’s dick looked like, but as he hastily undressed and licked whatever blood off his skin that he could reach, Sam knew he would manage as best he could. He could be strong for Dean, even if that felt like it would be impossible.

Sam piled his clothes on one of the rickety chairs next to the poor excuse for a coffee table and hunched on the end of the bed, hands clasped between his knees and eyes locked on the door. After a few minutes that felt like Dean had surely realized what a freak Sam was now and had taken the car and run, the door was kicked open and Dean tossed Sam the med kit bag.

“Get the stitches stuff out, Sammy. You’re gonna need it after tonight.”

To Sam’s surprise, his dick flexed and a whole body shudder of arousal nearly caused him to drop the bag. “You need me to stitch you up?”

Dean slammed the door shut and yanked off his shirt, bending down to untie his boots and toe them off. “Naw. You’re gonna like what I got planned for this wound, baby boy. Now get that crap out. I want my dick in your ass in five minutes.”

The needles and dental floss, along with a trusty flask of whiskey or whatever hard liquor Dean had put in there this week, was on the nightstand before Dean finished speaking. Sam crawled up onto the bed and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to his face as he leaned on his elbows and stuck his ass into the air.

“Fuck,” Dean grunted, and pulled a knife out of one of his various holsters before finishing pulling off his blood-soaked jeans and boxers. He was just wearing socks as he strode up to examine Sam’s hole, something that the younger brother found strangely endearing. “You’re so goddamn hot, Sammy. Little brother on his knees for his big brother, all spread out and hungry.”

It spilled past Sam’s lips before he could stop it, “Please, big brother, please.”

Green eyes flared and Dean slipped up onto the bed, pressing his hardening cock to Sam’s ass, the tip catching on the edge of Sam’s hole. “I’m going to slice you open and fuck my way inside and carve my name on your soul. You think Lucifer got deep in you? You think he fucked you? I’m gonna fuck you into a new person. My big, fat cock is going to spread you open until you’re gaping. Gonna wreck you, little brother.”

Sam tilted his hips up and pressed his face into the pillow, unabashedly bringing his hands back to his ass and spreading his cheeks. He barely recognized his voice when he begged, “Dean, please. Please spread me open and make me yours.”

“You’ve always been mine, Sammy.” Dean brought his fingers up and pulled open his slowly healing bite mark, coating his fingers in blood, and then took them down to circle Sam’s hole. “Open up for me, baby boy.”

Sighing, Sam did his best to relax his muscles, feeling the thick press of Dean’s fingers and desperately wanting to feel them inside himself. Dean managed to get one finger inside of him before Sam tried to slide back on it, feeling the sting and burn of his muscles stretching. When Lucifer and Michael and the demons had…done this to him, it had never felt like this. It had never felt like part of his soul was coming home, like his body was now complete with a part of Dean inside of it. 

Dean leaned down to nip at Sam’s shoulder, digging the point of the knife into the meat of his ass cheek and causing Sam to still and then whine, high-pitched and in the back of his throat. Dean swore against Sam’s skin and then bit at him again before straightening back up and working his finger out of Sam’s hole.

He dug the point of his knife into Sam’s ass until blood welled up around it. Sam pulled one of his hands off his ass and twisted around to touch the knife. Dean watched in interest as Sam managed to press down on the handle of the knife and then dip his fingers in the welling pool of blood, bringing his hand up to suck the blood from his hand. Dean slapped Sam’s hands away from his ass and threw the knife to the ground, pinning Sam’s wrists to the small of his back. He used his other hand to gather up some of Sam’s blood and slid his fingers into Sam’s hole.

Sam welcomed him eagerly, opening up smoothly for Dean’s fingers and sucking them in. He moaned, the slick slide of his blood warm against Dean’s thick fingers, and Sam whined again as Dean pulled his fingers out. 

Quickly, Dean rubbed his cock over the blood seeping from the wound on Sam’s cheek and then pressed the wide head of himself to Sam’s open hole. “Beg me for it,” Dean grunted, hefting the weight of himself in his hand as he ground the bones of Sam’s wrists together.

Sam absolutely didn’t hesitate. “Open me up with your cock, big brother. Fuck my tight hole and make me bleed. Dean, I need it. I need your—”

He wasn’t able to finish begging as Dean slammed into him, leaning forward to wrap his hand around Sam’s long, elegant neck. It felt like he would barely fit, Sam was so tight, but his brother’s body quickly opened up for him and sucked him in. Sam was greedy for him. “Little fuckin’ slut,” Dean rasped, slowly flexing his hips as he pressed his thumb to Sam’s windpipe. “You opened up so quick for my big fat cock, little brother.”

Sam could only whimper, eyes squeezed shut as he flexed against Dean’s grasp on his wrists and his hold on his throat. Sam arched his back, trying to spread his knees to get Dean deeper inside of him, feeling Dean wide and long and bloody inside of him. Slowly, Dean kept fucking into him as he pressed down on Sam’s neck, and the world slowly started to go dark, black dots floating in front of Sam’s vision as Dean hammered his ass.

Right before Sam felt like he was going to collapse, Dean pulled his hand off Sam’s neck and swiped up a bit of Sam’s blood and reached around to rub it over the head of Sam’s cock. Sam whined through a raspy throat, wanting to fuck into Dean’s fist and come all over Dean’s bloodied hand, but Dean pulled his hand back and wrapped it around Sam’s neck again. “Gonna just come on my cock, baby boy. Let that big, skinny cock of yours burst as your big brother—fuck—rips your asshole apart. Gonna turn you inside out, make you push your filthy, fucked-out insides back in with your hands.” Dean swore again and shoved down on Sam’s neck, causing him to gasp and his eyes to roll back in his head.

Dean kept fucking into Sam as he rasped, “Gonna find you a pretty girl or a boy with a tight ass and bring them back here, let you open them up with that huge cock of yours. Let them writhe all over it and then I’m gonna hold a knife to their throat right as they come. Gonna let you bite them as much as you want, let you open them up and eat them until you’re full.”

Pressing his ass back into Dean’s cock, Sam shuddered and twisted his hips and came in long, wet spurts over the bed. Dean kept fucking him through it, dropping his hand from Sam’s neck and letting Sam’s wrists go as he grabbed onto Sam’s hips with both hands and slammed into him with all the strength he had. “Gonna cut a hole in their side and slide your cock into it while you eat their face. Gonna make you fuck into them while I fuck you raw and make you bleed. Fuck—fuck—good boy—that’s my boy—”

Dean stuffed Sam full and came inside of him, feeling Sam moan and twitch as Dean filled him up. It took them both a few minutes to come down from their combined highs and Dean slowly pulled out of Sam. “Gotta keep my boy happy,” Dean grumbled, tilting over to crash on the bed next to Sam, sliding his fingers through Sam’s congealing blood and bringing them up to Sam’s mouth. 

Sam squirmed until he was comfortable with Dean’s fingers in his mouth and his forehead pressed to Dean’s neck. After a few minutes, he brought up his hand and traced along the bite mark he’d left on Dean’s side, remembering the thick, warm way Dean slipped down his throat. Nothing could taste better than Dean and all he wanted was to eat him up, eat Dean for every meal of every day. Sam knew he couldn’t do that so other people could replace that, if Dean was okay with it.

He didn’t want to eat anyone if Dean didn’t approve of it. Sam sighed around Dean’s thick fingers and slowly brought his hand down to cradle Dean’s soft, sticky cock in his hand. Sam whispered, “I love you,” around Dean’s fingers, and let himself slip into sleep, feeling Lucifer’s grasp on his soul and the mark the devil had left on his heart start to fade away.

His soul and his heart and his body had always been Dean’s. It just took them both awhile to realize everything about him had always belonged to his brother. He would always belong to Dean.

//

Dean found a meaty, broad man with a round ass that Sam thought he could spend a week chewing on. He was leaning against the corner behind the door as Dean walked the boy in, one arm slung across his shoulders and those full lips whispering in the boy’s ear.

Sam wanted to tear him apart.

Dean kicked the door shut and locked it, tossing his coat to Sam and watching as the boy realized there were two of them. Muddy brown eyes went wide and he lifted up his hands, backing himself into a corner. “I don’t want any trouble. Don’t got any money but I’ll…do anything you want. Real good with my mouth. Just—just don’t hurt me.”

Sam unbuckled Dean’s belt and unzipped his fly, pulling Dean’s dick out of his pants and watching as the boy’s eyes zeroed in on it. Sam smiled slightly and then undid his own pants, pulling his own half-hard cock out. It took the boy a minute to refocus and then he saw Sam’s dick and took a step forward towards it, licking his lips.

“He’s going to fuck you,” Dean told him, smirking as he picked up a bottle of lube from the table and tossing it to Sam. “If you don’t let him, I’ll kill you.”

The boy’s hands shook as he pulled off his shirt, glancing around him for an exit. Dean had been prepared for that and had gotten them a crappy one-room apartment with a communal bathroom. There was literally nowhere for the boy to go, and Dean was blocking the door. “Either you let him fuck you and you get to leave, or you don’t let him, and I kill you.”

He stripped off his pants, toeing out of his shoes and socks, a pair of blue lace boy shorts a striking difference against the masculinity of his wide body. Sam’s heart leapt and he sidled closer, popping the top off the lube and rubbing it over his fingers. Dean grumblingly told the boy to lose the shorts and Sam snatched them up off the floor, passing them back to his brother. 

Carefully, Sam stepped up to the boy and looked down to see his small, fat, half-hard cock. “What’s your name?” he asked quietly, stroking the lube over his own dick, looking back to get affirmation from Dean. Dean nodded and Sam squeezed his hand into a fist before reaching around the boy to finger him. To his surprise, he felt the hard, smooth plastic of a butt plug.

The boy squeaked, and then whispered, “Kyle. I’m 19. Please don’t hurt me. I just got kicked out of my parent’s house for being gay and—”

Dean reached around Sam’s shoulders to slap his hand over the boy’s mouth. “Shut the fuck up, boy. What are you doin’, Sammy?”

“Dean, he has a…feel this, Dean.”

Dean slapped Sam’s hand out of the way and with a disgusted look on his face, cautiously felt down around the boy’s ass and then happened upon the butt plug. “Looks like someone wanted to get lucky,” Dean chuckled, pulling his hand back and wiping it on his shirt. “Better get to it, Sammy.”

Sam nodded and didn’t look at the boy as he carefully worked the plug out of him, rubbing his dick over the boy’s stomach. He could see right where he wanted Dean to open the boy up so he could slide his dick right in, where he could fuck into his cooling body as he tore him up with his teeth. It was right to the left of his belly button, right where his skin looked soft and warm. Sam pressed his thumb there and felt his dick give a spurt of pre-come over the boy’s belly.

“Sit on the bed, Sam,” Dean ordered, and he pulled out a long knife that the boy’s eyes locked onto, going wide with fear. Sam dropped on the edge of the bed, pouring lube onto the palm of his hand and he pulled the boy over, rubbing the lube around his hole and sliding two, and then three, fingers inside of him.

The boy was shaking, eyes locked on Dean as he smirked, rubbing his dry hand along his cock as he tapped the knife against his knee. “He’s gonna fuck you now,” Dean said, and the boy squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head back and forth as he fisted his hands along his side.

“Please don’t,” the boy whispered, and Sam met Dean’s gaze as he fed the boy’s hole with the head of his cock, barely able to stop his hips from shoving forward at the boy’s heat. There wasn’t quite enough lube but Sam grunted and pulled the boy back, hands on his hips as he roughly seated his entire cock in the boy.

The boy groaned and his head fell back on Sam’s shoulder, barely whispering out denials and negations as Sam pushed him back and forth on his long cock. After a few minutes of Sam gritting his teeth and staring unabashedly at the boy’s meaty shoulders, Dean chuckled and stood up, pushing off his jeans and boxers.

“Get him, Sammy,” Dean ordered, and Sam sunk his teeth into the boy’s right shoulder, digging in as hard as he could, moaning as the taste of blood filled his mouth. It didn’t seem like it took as much work to bite this boy as it had taken to get a mouthful of Dean, but Sam knew this was just an appetizer and he would get his fill later.

The boy nearly screamed but Dean slapped his hand over his mouth. Green eyes met brown and then Dean gave the boy a nasty, dark smile and pressed the knife to his throat. One quick slice, and Dean moved quickly out of the spray, helping Sam turn the boy around so Sam could suction his mouth to the wound and gulp down his blood.

He tasted bland. The strange sweet taste that Dean’s blood had was gone, and same with the thick sulfur of the demons he had eaten. Sam sucked him down anyway and once the blood flow had slowed and his belly felt round and full, Sam pulled out of him and laid the boy’s body face down on the bed. He wasn’t cool yet but Sam felt his heart jumping with anticipation and his cock felt like it was going to burst.

“Slide that big dick of yours inside him while I fill you up, baby boy,” Dean rasped in Sam’s ear, and then slowly helped Sam kneel over top of the corpse and fuck inside of him. “Stick that ass up in the air.”

Sam complied and after a few swipes of lube over his hole, he relaxed as Dean filled him up with his wide, heavy cock. “Want you to fuck him until he’s cold and then I want you to open him up and get your dick in the good stuff.”

“Can I bite him?” Sam whispered.

Dean chuckled and shoved his hips forward, causing Sam to shove deep into the boy with a moan. “You can eat all you want, little brother. Big brother is takin’ care of you, makin’ sure you’re fed and happy.”

Sam twisted around so he could press a thankful kiss to Dean’s mouth. Dean kissed him back for a long moment before shoving him forward and hammering his hips, forcing Sam to fuck into the boy before he found a good rhythm of pushing forward and then pushing back into Dean.

There wasn’t a lot he could reach from his angle, but Sam bit down on the boy’s shoulder and felt himself give another wet burst of pre-come inside the corpse. He was so sloppy and wet and pliant, still warm enough to give the semblance of life, but that was fading rapidly.

Sam bit off a few mouthfuls of each shoulder before he felt the boy start to cool. He desperately wanted to come inside a good pocket of flesh and jacked his hips back to knock Dean out of his haze. Dean growled at him but then pulled back so Sam could pull his throbbing cock out of the boy’s ass.

Sam moaned as he watched the boy’s hole stay open and wet. He wanted to see how far he could spread that muscle until the boy broke. Maybe Dean would let him experiment on the next one they picked up. 

He slipped a finger inside the boy and felt his hips hump at the air when he felt no resistance. The boy was cooling off and pliant, his muscles having no life to give any resistance. Sam wanted to keep him forever.

Dean slid out of Sam’s ass and helped him roll the boy over. Sam took the knife Dean handed to him and was about to make the perfect slice in the perfect spot when the boy’s short, fat cock caught his eye. It was limp and fit perfectly in the palm of Sam’s hand.

He bent down and drew it into his mouth, a perfect mouthful. Sam suckled at the corpse’s dick for a few minutes before Dean slapped him on the ass and laughed at him, saying, “You want a cock to suck, boy, I got one right here.”

Sam blushed, pulling off the boy’s cock and after a moment of deliberation, he cut it off with the knife and slid it back into his mouth, chewing absently on the thick head. Dean shuddered behind him and then helped Sam get back on track, guiding the knife to the spot Sam’s thumb had marked.

He made an inch-wide incision, sticking the knife in deep to push past the fat and muscles and the abdominal wall, and then once he felt no more resistance, Sam pulled the knife out and pressed the head of his cock to the lip of the cut. He chewed up the rest of the boy’s dick and swallowed it down right as Dean slid his cock back inside of him, and then Sam shuddered and fed the boy’s stomach his weeping cock.

It felt like coming home. Sam could feel organs and blood and fluid pushing against his cock, the corpse now lukewarm, everything stopping and breaking down. He barely fit into the incision he had made and it felt like a tight vice around him.

Sam leaned down to bite at the boy’s face, tugging off strips of his cheeks. The flesh separated easier now, reminding Sam of the demons he had eaten in hell, and it tasted as bland as the boy’s blood had been. Sam gulped down the meat anyway, slowly thrusting his hips in and out, feeling sated for the first time in his life.

Dean rested his hand on the corpse’s stomach and grunted Sam’s name. He leaned up to press his back to Dean’s chest, feeling Dean shudder and come inside of him, filling him up with hot, gooey come. Sam slowed his thrusting and watched in awe as he could see his cock moving under the boy’s skin.

It all caught up to him and Sam came with a whimper, feeling his orgasm tear from him and stuff the boy’s stomach. He pressed down on the corpse’s stomach right over his cock and felt his own cock twitch through the boy’s skin.

Vaguely, Sam felt Dean pull out and then tug him out of the boy. Dean gave him a glass of water to sip and got a couple of damp towels he had prepared.

“That’s my good boy,” Dean murmured, wiping down Sam’s face and neck, fingers playing along the long, wet length of Sam’s dick. “You did so good.”

Sam smiled and turned around, wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders and pressing his face to Dean’s neck. He still felt dazed but the world was coming back to him in flashes. All that mattered was Dean’s approving face. The boy on the bed was just a fucked-out corpse. He didn’t matter anymore. All that was important to Sam was in his arms.

“Gonna have to clear out of here soon,” Dean said a few minutes later, leading Sam to the only chair in the room and briskly wiping off his own cock and stomach. He wiped down his knife and tugged a box of matches and a bottle of lighter fluid out of his bag. “Let me know when you’re ready. How you feelin’?”

Sam smiled up at him, feeling half-drunk and full. “Good,” he replied. “Better than ever.” His stomach was a bloated balloon and he cradled it, feeling as if he could sleep for a week. 

“Good boy,” Dean murmured, and tugged on his boxers and jeans, turning around to spray the bed and the corpse with lighter fluid. “Get dressed and we’ll head out. You can sleep in the car.”

Sam somehow managed to get himself into his jeans and his shirt, rolling up his underwear and socks in Dean’s bag. After a moment of thought, he grabbed the boy’s lace boy shorts from the floor and stuffed them into the bag as well. He slipped on his boots right as Dean opened the front door, and they both looked at the corpse on the bed.

Sam still wanted to sink into the boy for a month and feel him decay around his cock and eat his meat until he was nothing more than bone, but it was a sated need. It didn’t feel as pressing as before.

Dean lit the matches and tossed them into the room, tugging Sam out and slamming the door behind them. He wrapped their hands together as they walked out of the apartment, and Sam was asleep in the front seat of their home before they were out of the parking lot.

Driving down the highway, Dean looked at his sleeping brother and smiled to himself. Sam didn’t have any more secrets, and they were in this together. He’d managed to curb the urge inside of him for decades, the urge to spill blood and watch the life fade from someone’s eyes, with hunting and fucking strangers, but with his little brother at his side, Dean knew they could conquer the world.

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings:  
> sam eats a part of dean, sam drinks dean's blood, sam rapes an omc and drinks his blood, dean murders an omc, sam has sex with the dead omc and eats him, dean has sex with sam while sam is having sex with the dead omc  
> trigger warnings for sam experiences in the cage:  
> rape of sam by lucifer, sam eats demons, sam eats himself, torture
> 
> i think that's all of them. i should probably apologize for writing this and beg forgiveness from everyone who knows me


End file.
